Rain Dance
by Lykeos
Summary: La relation complexe et tortueuse entre deux êtres opposés. " Ils se font face, à quelques dizaines de centimètres seulement. Il n'y a plus une once de pluie, la brise retient son souffle. Le reste du monde n'en a cure et continue de danser joyeusement dans la boue, tels des navires à la dérives autour de ces deux rocs qui se toisent, immobiles. Une défiance immuable."


**RAIN DANCE**

.

 **Cette histoire est née suite à des discussions avec EllyneL, fidèle lectrice et bêta lectrice que je remercie grandement pour m'avoir (subtilement) incitée à continuer à écrire, mais aussi pour m'avoir donné matière à imaginer, pour m'avoir conseillée, rassurée et relue patiemment.**

 **Cet OS est venu suite aux lectures de _Rain_ de Warriormeuh et _Alive_ de FleetofShippyShips (que je vous invite à parcourir), nous avions beaucoup aimé les thèmes de ces deux histoires et nous nous demandions à quoi pouvait ressembler un mix entre les deux. C'est donc très librement que je me suis saisie et inspirée de ces deux fictions.**

 **Voici ma version, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

.

 **Je vous invite très fortement à mettre en fond l'album Mezzanine de Massive Attack. La lecture n'en sera que meilleure :)**

.

* * *

Il devait être le seul qui ne soit pas ivre où en train de planer semblait-il. Tous ces corps qui dansaient selon des logiques hétéroclites avaient quelque chose de ridicule. Depuis quand est-ce que tout le monde avait besoin de s'oublier de la sorte ? Depuis la guerre ? Ou bien était-ce quelque chose de plus vieux, d'ancestral ? Quelque chose d'inhérent à la nature humaine…

Il aurait bien eu envie de pouvoir s'oublier pourtant, mais il savait qu'aucun paradis artificiel ne lui permettrait de trouver l'oasis intérieure dont il rêvait. Il laissa les lourdes pulsations sonores agiter sa carcasse et le mettre progressivement au rythme de la foule.

Les gouttes de pluie froide tombaient avec force sur sa peau claire, alourdissant ses vêtements, assombrissant ses cheveux. Il leva les yeux. Le ciel gris au dessus lui sembla familier. L'étrange vision des milliers de missiles liquides fonçant à toute vitesse vers lui l'apaisa. Merlin qu'il aimait vibrer dans les éléments, il pouvait sentir une énergie brute, presque primale l'envahir. Le grand champ détrempé tremblait sous les assauts des milliers de sorciers présents.

Soudain il le vit.

L'autre.

Son exact opposé physique, ils ne semblaient partager qu'une lucidité acerbe dans le regard et un brin de mélancolie.

Le jeune homme avait de la boue partout si bien qu'il ne le reconnut pas immédiatement. Ce n'est que quand le regard vert refusa de se détourner qu'il se figea avec stupeur…

Lui ?

Ici ?

Un goût acide se répandit dans sa bouche, lui donnant la nausée. Il eut envie de reculer, de se laisser happer dans la masse grouillante et mouvante qui l'entourait, de fuir ces yeux inquisiteurs qui l'empêchaient désormais d'être anonyme, ces deux yeux accusateurs qui le mettaient à jour. Il se sentit plus seul que jamais.

Imperceptiblement, il se rapprocha de la source de son malaise. Irrésistiblement attiré, magnétiquement polarisé, tel un papillon de nuit, tout en sachant que ce n'était pas vers son salut qu'il avançait inexorablement.

 _._

 _La nuit était presque parfaitement noire, la lueur blafarde des astres se reflétait sur la surface du lac, seulement troublée par les remous de sa mystérieuse vie sous-marine._

 _Brisant le reflet, une silhouette sombre se découpait, reconnaissable uniquement à son anarchique signature capillaire. Le blond marchait, lentement, ne sachant pourquoi il ne virait pas de cap pour vaquer à d'autres occupations, ou simplement pour accomplir l'objet initial de cette sortie nocturne. La brise tiède de l'été venait lui caresser le visage, elle faisait également onduler la nature autour de lui et la chevelure sauvage de l'ombre du lac. Il vint s'accroupir à côté d'elle, faisant sursauter le jeune homme brun qui brandit sa baguette d'un geste vif et vint la lui plaquer contre la gorge, la respiration courte. Les rétines se jaugèrent. Le vent s'interrompit. La main pâle, diaphane dans la lumière nocturne, se glissa doucement dans une poche de la robe au blason vert et argent et en ressorti également une baguette pour rétablir la symétrie. Durant de longues secondes, ils se tinrent en joue, puis le brun recula, sans baisser son bras, et disparu dans l'obscurité. Le blond resta sans bouger un moment encore, avant de se fondre dans la nuit à son tour._

 _._

L'autre se tend, il le sent. Quand il est enfin proche de lui, il peut distinguer très nettement sa mâchoire serrée et ses épaules contractées. Ils se font face, à quelques dizaines de centimètres seulement. Il n'y a plus une once de pluie, la brise retient son souffle. Le reste du monde n'en a cure et continue de danser joyeusement dans la boue, tels des navires à la dérives autour de ces deux rocs qui se toisent, immobiles. Une défiance immuable. L'ordre naturel des choses. Il en a toujours été ainsi aussi, le blond ne bouge pas d'un pouce lorsqu'il voit le poing de son adversaire se serrer et être projeté vers lui à toute vitesse, s'écrasant avec fracas contre le haut de sa joue gauche.

Un éclair blanc fend le ciel.

Il encaisse le choc et embrasse la douleur avec nostalgie. La foule s'écarte autour d'eux, l'électricité est palpable dans l'air. L'arène est ouverte. Une part de lui jubile alors qu'il se redresse et se jette sur son agresseur avec un sourire carnassier. Il l'atteint à l'abdomen, lui coupant la respiration.

Le tonnerre gronde sourdement au dessus d'eux.

Il en profite pour le projeter au sol et je jeter sur lui, mais il est accueilli par un genou replié qui manque de lui briser les côtes. Il roule sur le côté pour tenter de gagner du temps et recouvrer quelque peu ses esprits. Le brun, le souffle encore court, lui saisit la cheville pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner.

L'horizon s'assombrit dangereusement.

Le blond se débat et trébuche alors que le tibia de son opposant le touche à la cuisse, lui causant une vive douleur jusque dans le bas du dos. Il réplique immédiatement avec un coup de coude dans le sternum qui lui permet de bénéficier de quelques secondes pour se redresser péniblement.

 _._

 _Le vent automnal était froid, il s'insérait sournoisement dans les manches et les cols mais les deux ombres en mouvement ne le ressentaient pas. Avec des élans souples elles s'approchaient et s'évitaient, échangeant des filaments de lumière, se touchant parfois. Le ballet nocturne agitait sans bruit la pelouse du parc et la rive du lac. Masqués derrière un sortilège de désillusion, les deux jeunes hommes laissaient libre court à leurs ressentiments. Plus de muselière ici. La lune pour seule juge. Plus de barrières, rien que de la haine, pure._

 _Les deux forces antagonistes s'affrontaient avec véhémence, avec toute cette hargne que leur relation diurne ne pouvait laisser exploser. Un sortilège frôla la joue pâle du blond tandis que son propre sort touchait son ennemi en pleine poitrine, le projetant à terre un mètre plus loin. Le brun atterrit avec un bruit sourd dans l'herbe humide, il répliqua immédiatement en envoyant une grosse pierre en direction de son attaquant qui l'esquiva de justesse en se jetant derrière un arbre. Avec un grognement de dépit, le brun se remit à sa poursuite. Ils n'en avaient pas fini. Et si jamais cette nuit ne suffisait pas encore, ils reviendraient une prochaine, quand ils ne pourraient plus retenir leur sang de bouillir dans leurs veines. Quand leurs poings recommenceraient à se fermer instinctivement en présence de l'autre, parfois avant même qu'ils ne le voient._

 _Oui, ils n'en avaient pas fini._

 _._

Le brun se relève à son tour, ils se font à nouveau face. De brusques bourrasques viennent fouetter leurs visages meurtris, faisant pulser douloureusement leurs hématomes. Ils se lancent l'un vers l'autre.

Un nouvel éclair déchire le ciel.

Les salves s'échangent rapidement, graduellement. Chacun rendant chaque coup reçu. La pluie reprend de plus belle, violente et déchainée, elle lave le sang de leurs plaies. La foule commence à se clairsemer autour d'eux, fuyant les éléments menaçants.

.

 _Cette journée où ils s'étaient croisés dans un couloir désert, leurs cœurs avaient bondis à l'unisson. Cela faisait des jours qu'ils se tournaient autour, mais l'occasion ne s'était pas présentée, jusqu'à ce moment merveilleux... Ils ne voulaient pas attendre la nuit, cette fin d'après-midi ferait très bien l'affaire. Le blond dégaina le premier, lançant un sortilège qui fut détourné d'une main habile par son adversaire qui le projeta au sol en retour. Coincé sous son assaillant, sa baguette hors de portée, le sang du jeune homme élancé ne fit qu'un tour, il projeta sa tête vers l'avant, heurtant le nez du brun qui fit un craquement sinistre et projeta de petites éclaboussures écarlates sur leurs visages. Des frissons lui parcoururent tout le corps._

 _Un moment d'effroi, telle une onde glacée s'empara d'eux. Les yeux gris s'ancrèrent dans les iris verts voilés par la douleur. Seules les respirations saccadées se répercutèrent dans l'air, ponctuées par le son mouillé des gouttes venant s'écraser sur le tapis élimé de la pièce._

 _Soudain enragé, le brun s'élança vers l'avant et assena un coup à son adversaire dont la tête vint heurter la pierre froide du mur. Le blond eut un petit cri, il senti ses cheveux se poisser à l'arrière de son crâne. Il ne prit pas la peine de vérifier l'état de sa blessure, il contre-attaqua avec empressement. En face, son adversaire se tenait déjà prêt à le recevoir._

 _._

Le combat se fait plus chaotique, le blond est peu à peu recouvert de boue et il devient de plus en plus difficile de dissocier les deux combattants. Le brun parvient à le plaquer au sol et à l'immobiliser tandis qu'il le frappe avec violence au visage. Leurs corps se mêlent et s'entremêlent à la terre, à l'eau, à l'air.

Le ciel est noir désormais et zébré continuellement de flashs aveuglants.

Les derniers spectateurs ont évacué la fosse. Ils sont désormais seuls au milieu du champ de bataille noyé sous la tempête.

.

 _Le brun se débattait vivement, et, d'un mouvement de jambe latéral, il parvint à déstabiliser le blond et à le faire tomber. Les doigts pâles se refermèrent sur la robe du rouge et or, et l'entrainèrent dans la chute. Ils atterrirent tous deux lourdement, emmêlés, sur le sol de la salle sur demande. Une fois de plus cela ne les découragea nullement et ils continuèrent de lutter avec ferveur. Le brun se glissa derrière son adversaire et enserra sa jambe droite entre les siennes, l'empêchant de se relever. Le blond eut un grognement de frustration tandis qu'il se tordait pour tenter d'échapper à l'étau douloureux et pour garder son torse hors de portée. Avec efforts, il vint replier sa jambe entre celles de son homologue pour les faire tous deux pivoter et inverser leurs positions. Le brun l'en empêcha en tirant brutalement sur sa chemise dont les premiers boutons sautèrent, révélant les fines clavicules._

 _D'un coup de rein sec, le prisonnier essoufflé parvint enfin à se retourner pour faire face au rouge et or. Il se plaça au dessus de lui, la jambe toujours coincée, et plaqua son coude sur le bras de ce dernier en mettant sa main directement sur son visage, le forçant à détourner la tête. La main libre du brun vint se placer de manière similaire, cherchant à le repousser, mais sans succès. Ce dernier ondulait de gauche à droite en grognant, s'arc boutant pour fuir l'emprise et reprendre le dessus. La lutte, le blond et le garrot de ses vêtements entortillés le rendaient fou. Il attaqua directement la chair._

 _L'autre poussa un cri en sentant la douleur aigüe de la morsure sur sa paume. Un rush d'adrénaline dévala à toute vitesse dans les veines du brun. Son unique œil émeraude visible entre les doigts de son ennemi se troubla. Le vert et argent répondit à l'attaque de façon primaire et planta également ses dents dans l'une des phalanges du brun qu'il sentit gémir contre sa main. La douce vibration du son étouffé se prolongea en un frisson dans tout son bras. Il le retira vivement et vint mordre le cou sans défense. Le brun poussa un cri franc cette fois, et, d'une gifle sonore et puissante, il projeta son ennemi sur le dos, l'immobilisa et vint saisir sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, la tirant sans douceur. Elle fut libérée d'un geste rageur sur le côté._

 _Le souffle rapide du brun vint s'écraser sur la marque rouge en apparition sur la joue laiteuse. Cette vision lui procura une étrange satisfaction, il se saisit fermement des cheveux dorés et vint lécher sa propre empreinte sur la peau meurtrie. Le blond sursauta et ramena son visage brusquement, faisant s'entrechoquer leurs mentons, il empoigna la mâchoire de son adversaire pour l'entraîner dans un baiser qui tenait davantage du combat. Leurs gémissements, puis leurs cris se mêlèrent, de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus violents._

 _._

Harry, continue de marteler son ennemi de ses poings, comme si sa vie en dépendait, hurlant de rage à l'unisson avec le vacarme céleste, sans réaliser que son adversaire ne lui répond plus.

.

 _Il n'en pouvait plus, il était littéralement en ébullition. Des semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas confronté, et ça le dévorait tout entier, ça le brûlait presque. Il sentait la vie s'évaporer de lui, il devenait aussi gris que les murs du château, le ciel et le reste de son quotidien. Aussi atone et vide que les yeux de l'autre qu'il voyait dépérir tout autant, loin de lui, ses cheveux pâles étaient ternes, son visage creusé. Pourquoi ne revenait-il pas ? Il en avait tout autant besoin que lui._

 _Lorsqu'il vit le blond se précipiter seul dans les toilettes des filles, il n'hésita pas une seconde. Les mains tremblantes d'excitation et le cœur battant à tout rompre, il se lança à sa poursuite._

 _Ca promettait d'être un combat mémorable…_

 _._

Le brun est soudain projeté en arrière et deux paires de bras le saisissent pour l'écarter du corps inanimé en dessous de lui. Il se rend compte alors que la musique s'est arrêtée depuis un moment.

.

 _Devant ses yeux épouvantés, le spectacle de ce visage en sang, des plaies béantes laissant fuir le liquide vital, de ce corps inerte allongé sur les dalles froides de Poudlard, perdant connaissance au milieu des geysers glacés_ _s'échappant des lavabos brisés. Les hurlements de Mimi Geignarde lui déchiraient les tympans._

 _._

La pluie diminue d'un coup.

Harry veut crier lui aussi, mais sa gorge lui fait trop mal.

Les yeux gris s'ouvrent lentement, papillonnent et se posent sur lui après quelques secondes d'égarement. Les dernières gouttes tombent. Seul résonne le bruit des arbres qui ondulent un peu plus loin dans la brise.

Le blond est lui aussi remis debout et tous deux sont emmenés dans un petit bâtiment à quelques centaines de mètres. Ils sont enfermés prestement dans deux pièces voisines. Les hommes en robe médicale installent Drago dans un lit puis ressortent. Mais dans la précipitation, personne n'a pensé à vérifier leurs baguettes.

Harry prend alors la sienne dans sa poche magiquement agrandie, il attend ensuite quelques secondes que les derniers bruits de pas ou de transplanage se soient tus et déverrouille la porte. D'un geste hésitant, il ouvre celle de la petite chambre suivante. Drago, assis au bord du lit, lève le visage vers lui. Ils se fixent sans ciller. Le blond se redresse lentement.

Harry s'approche doucement, sans geste brusque, sans animosité, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

.

 _Les deux jeunes hommes hurlaient, mais cette fois était différente. Les accents n'étaient pas seulement teintés de colère. Les coups avaient cessés de pleuvoir depuis longtemps et les voix finirent elles aussi par s'éteindre._

 _Une veine palpita sur la tempe du blond. Il était loin, hors de portée. Pour toujours semblait-il. Et il gardait sa main crispée sur la manche déchirée qui ne dissimulait plus rien de la marque noire sur son avant-bras._

 _On pouvait lire le mot « lâche » dans les yeux verts et « hypocrite » dans ceux argents._

 _Ils se quittèrent avec dégoût._

 _._

L'homme blond en face de lui l'intimide soudain, presque autant qu'il le fascine. Il détaille ce qui reste de ses vêtements, littéralement recouverts de boue et déchirés à de nombreux endroits, ils laissent apercevoir des pans de peau nue et pâle. Des ecchymoses se dessinent sur les tempes fines près de la racine des cheveux clairs, au coin des lèvres, le long de la clavicule, les phalanges sont meurtries et enflées, les avants bras marbrés de lignes violacées.

La main tremblante, le brun s'approche d'une des zébrures insolentes. Il sent le regard gris sur lui comme une brûlure. Le contact sous ses doigts est froid, mais il l'électrise. Drago lui rend son geste, il fait glisser son pouce sur l'arête de son nez gonflé et voyage jusqu'à la tâche sombre qui mange son œil droit.

Le brun fait courir son autre main sur le t-shirt malmené et effleure la pointe d'une marque blanche et lisse visible dans l'une des entailles de l'étoffe.

Les doigts pâles repartent eux aussi en exploration, un index se pose sur une ancienne cicatrice longiligne au dessus du coude. Les yeux gris disparaissent un instant. Un repli lointain de sa mémoire se déploie soudain et l'interpelle.

.

 _En se retournant pour proposer une poignée de main, le jeune garçon à la coupe impeccablement gominée s'était pris le pied dans le revers provisoire de son pantalon truffé d'épingles. Il avait perdu l'équilibre et était tombé vers l'avant. Fort heureusement, sa chute avait été amortie par son interlocuteur qui n'avait pas eu le temps de l'éviter. Ce dernier avait cogné son coude sans ménagement contre le sol. Mais il ne l'avait pas remarqué immédiatement car à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage, se trouvaient deux yeux gris veinés d'argent. Le regard vert avait glissé sur le nez fin et pointu, les joues pales, les lèvres fines, avant de remonter vers les fascinants iris qui semblaient lui promettre l'infini. Il avait su à cet instant, sans bien encore le comprendre, que son destin serait lié d'une manière ou d'une autre à ce regard de métal, et à son propriétaire. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, sans trop savoir ce qu'il aurait pu ou du dire pour pouvoir embrasser cette immensité de promesses offertes, mais le petit blond lui avait été soustrait soudainement._

 _Avec agacement, Mme Guipure avait remit debout le jeune aristocrate et l'avait replacé sur la petite estrade pour reprendre son travail._

 _Ce jour-là, quelque chose de définitif fut scellé._

 _._

D'un regard, Harry demande la permission de retirer le vêtement du blond. Il attrape le bas du t-shirt qu'il fait passer au dessus de la tête de son partenaire. Les traces de leurs combats se révèlent, les anciennes, les nouvelles, ainsi que d'autres, inconnues. Un pincement de jalousie le saisit. La pluie recommence a tomber, venant marteler doucement la fenêtre de la chambre. Il caresse sans douceur une coupure fraiche sur le flanc droit du blond qui grimace légèrement.

Ce dernier s'approche davantage et vient glisser sa main dans le cou du brun, venant y tourmenter la peau rougie par les éraflures. Harry le serre contre lui et presse les côtes douloureuses dans une étreinte puissante. Drago embrasse la paupière enflée. Harry mordille la lèvre fendue. Drago saisit fermement la mâchoire meurtrie. Harry empoigne l'avant-bras, couvrant la marque noire et indélébile qui s'y trouve.

.

 _La nuit était belle et douce, le paysage, qui s'étendait à perte de vue depuis le haut de la tour d'astronomie, semblait serein. Perdu dans la contemplation, son spectateur silencieux, lui, ne l'était pas._

 _Tel un condamné, un jeune homme brun le rejoignit. Il s'approchait comme à regret, comme malgré lui et vint se placer à côté de lui. Leurs bras se touchèrent doucement. Le regard gris vacilla et vint détailler son voisin avec appréhension. Chaque nouvelle rencontre était un recommencement, celle-ci ne faisait pas exception. Comme si aucun des deux ne parvenait à admettre que les précédentes fois aient pu exister._

 _La main diaphane se saisit du col de la robe du rouge et or et le plaqua sur le mur adjacent. Le brun ne réagit pas, il ne leva pas même le visage. Agacé et surpris, le blond le força à le regarder. Ce qu'il lu dans les yeux verts ne fit que confirmer le sentiment qui grondait déjà en lui et lui noua douloureusement la gorge._

 _Demain, il le savait, serait un autre jour._

 _Alors, pour la première fois, il s'approcha avec délicatesse et déposa ses lèvres doucement sur celles de son camarade._

 _._

Malgré la douleur irradiant dans tout son visage, le blond l'embrasse durement. Merlin qu'il lui en veut d'avoir été si loin de lui pendant si longtemps. Il lui en veut d'avoir disparu, d'être mort, d'être vivant, de lui être nécessaire.

 _Demain, serait le jour qui les déchirerait définitivement._

Harry laisse courir sa langue et ses dents le long du cou pâle puis des clavicules, venant ça et là appuyer sur une contusion ou souligner une coupure. Il ne se lasse pas de contempler l'étendue de ce qu'ils ont ensemble élevé au rang d'art. Chacun devenant la toile de l'autre. A eux deux ils forment une bien étrange œuvre. Ephémère ou indélébile, chaque trace est un coup de maître.

 _Demain le compte à rebours prendrait fin._

Le brun continue sa descente et son souffle chaud vient finalement rencontrer l'aine fraichement dénudée de son partenaire qui frissonne et retient un gémissement. Il y laisse une nouvelle marque avant de se détourner pour répondre aux suppliques silencieuses du blond dont le bassin peine à rester immobile.

 _Après demain, toutes ces fois qui n'avaient pas vraiment existé, tous ces moments passés, n'auraient plus de futur. Il n'y aurait plus de rechute possible cette fois. Plus rien._

C'est un corps tremblant qu'Harry délaisse l'espace de quelques secondes. Avec un sourire de prédateur, il se place au dessus de Drago et se saisit de ses jambes.

 _A côté de lui, indolent, bercé par le bruit de la pluie et le soufflement du vent dans la tour, somnolait le corps du brun._

 _Il le serra fort et il disparut silencieusement dans la nuit._

Les gestes se font chaotiques. Les halètements du blond deviennent des cris, puis un long râle. Le brun jette sa tête en arrière dans un coup de rein final et puissant. Durant un instant suspendu, le monde disparait.

 _Seul dans son grand manoir, l'héritier Malefoy reçu un message d'un hibou inconnu. Un petit morceau de parchemin déchiré à la va-vite. Dedans, une seule phrase d'une écriture inégale et empressée :_

 _« Il vaudrait mieux qu'on ne se recroise jamais »._

* * *

 **Merci beaucoup à vous d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. N'hésitez pas à me dire comment vous avez vécu le voyage (et je suis sure que ça fera aussi plaisir à EllyneL de savoir ;) ).**

 **Cette double histoire intriquée peut être lue d'une traite comme vous venez de le faire, mais chaque trame temporelle peut également être lu indépendamment. Vous pouvez tester si vous êtes joueur :)**


End file.
